perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk Boomerang
The Hawk Boomerang is a thrown weapon found in Perfect Dark Zero. It is an experimental weapon, and as such, is a rare find in the missions of Perfect Dark Zero. In-Game Description Description The Hawk Boomerang, true to its name, is a thrown weapon that acts like a boomerang. When thrown in its primary function, it will fly in a straight line, and it will ricochet off of any walls and objects it collides with. It will retain its damage output as it flies through the air, which can lead to enemies getting hit by it multiple times in cramped areas. An enemy can be locked on to by pressing the left trigger, making aiming of the weapon easier. The secondary function will project a forcefield around the user with hexagon-shaped tiles. This forcefield will protect the user from all angles, and be rendered completely immune to explosive weapons, shots from the Plasma Rifle, engine flames from Killian's attack ship and exploding spiderbots. Advantages The Hawk Boomerang is capable of silently taking out enemies, as one hit to the head of an enemy will kill them instantly, as long as they're not wielding a helmet. It can also hit multiple enemies at once, and due to its high accuracy, it is very likely to not miss a non-moving target, provided the user can aim the weapon carefully. As said before, the Hawk Boomerang can hit one or more enemies multiple times if it is thrown inside a cramped area. The secondary function will also render the user completely invincible to explosive weapons and Plasma Rifle blasts, and unlike the Viblade, the forcefield remains active for as long as the user holds the secondary function trigger. This makes it very effective for safely navigating the last stretch of Bridge Assault, which has a large amount of Plasma Rifle wielding guards, the minefield on Jungle Storm as well as the foundations in Temple Surveillance against Mai Hem's Phantoms. Disadvantages As the Hawk Boomerang is thrown, the user will be rendered completely vulnerable to gunfire, as the user must wait for the boomerang to return to be able to catch it or wait for it to automatically respawn in the thrower after 5 seconds. As the bomerang is flying, the user cannot swap to any other weapon, making it very risky to use in large gunfights. When the Hawk Boomerang is colliding with objects, it has the habit of flying in very unpredictable patterns, making the act of catching it in time quite difficult in most cases. It also deals low damage to armored enemies, and even some unarmored enemies will often take 2 hits to the torso to be killed. Care must also be taken if friendly NPCs are in the general vicinity of the player, as the Hawk can damage them and even kill them, which can result in a mission failure. The secondary function will also not protect the user at all from normal gunfire, and the forcefield cannot protect allies either, in spite of what the size of the forcefield would imply. Apperances ; Perfect Dark Zero * Trinity Infiltration - Found inside a crate at the beginning of the level, on your side of the deck when you are facing The Brothers. * Jungle Storm - Used by one dataDyne soldier near the bridge were the two Jetpack-using enemies are spawned. Trivia * Although it shares the name with them, it's currently not known if the Hawk Boomerang sees use among the Hawk mercenary teams, which appear in Perfect Dark: Initial Vector, Perfect Dark: Second Front and Perfect Dark: Janus' Tears. ---- Category:Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons